Happily Ever after
by cogito-ergo-amo
Summary: Cassidy going to Jesse for advice about her love life? Mostly neoshippy but there's a fair bit of Rocketshipping in there too!


OK, I don't own Pokemon yet yada yada yada, don't sue me, R&R, rated PG-13 for mild sexual content and innuendoes.  
  
********  
  
Jesse giggled wildly as James tickled her stomach and she tried to push him playfully away. He had discovered how ticklish she was, one of her main weaknesses. Jesse tried to keep her squeals as quiet as possible, she was well aware that their Team Rocket quarters weren't as soundproof as they could be. James had pulled off most of their clothes and had now moved on to kissing Jesse as he lay down on top of her. The pair of them were about to move to the bedroom when they heard a knock at the door. They looked each other in the eyes. "Damn."  
  
"Don't get it Jess, whatever it is can wait, go on, just leave it."  
  
"No, I'd better get it, what if it's important?" James rolled his eyes and Jesse grabbed his shirt, the first piece of clothing she laid her hands on, and tugged it over her head thanking the various deities that it covered pretty much everything. She self-consciously pulled the door open and was more than a little taken aback to see the person standing in the doorframe. She looked a lot rougher than the last time Jesse had seen her, the normally immaculate neo-Rocket uniform replaced with faded flares and a plain red T-shirt. The girl's usually perfectly styled blonde hair was pulled back into a straggly high ponytail and her normally sparkling violet eyes were dull and tired. "Cassidy?"  
  
"Um…yeah, hi Jess." Cassidy glanced past her into the living room where James was hurriedly pulling on a pair of trousers. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Jesse shot Cassidy a withering look. "Yeah, um sorry, I should, um, I should go." Ordinarily Jesse would have turned her away, they were hardly the best of friends and she had been in the middle of something with James but Cassidy looked so vulnerable, so naïve, so unlike Cassidy. Jesse sighed.  
  
"Come in Cass." Cassidy smiled weakly with appreciation and followed Jesse into her quarters. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Cassidy flung her arms around Jesse, sobbing into her shoulder. Jesse was somewhat taken aback. This wasn't the first thing she'd been expecting, but she did her best to comfort Cassidy whilst James stood, semi-naked, in the middle of the room, looking more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll make myself scarce." And he headed towards the bedroom. Cassidy pulled away slightly from Jesse.  
  
"No, stay, it's your quarters after all." Jesse sat Cassidy down on the sofa.  
  
"James go make coffee." The young man obediently disappeared to the kitchen. Jesse curled up on the sofa next to the other girl. "So what's wrong?" Jesse tried her best to sound like an agony aunt, a role that she wasn't really used to. Cassidy sniffed and Jesse handed her the box of tissues from the coffee table.  
  
"It's Butch." Jesse smiled inwardly; trouble with men was at least something she'd had plenty of experience with.  
  
"So, what exactly is it about Butch that's bothering you?" James walked back into the room with three mugs of strong black coffee. He relaxed in an armchair as Cassidy continued.  
  
"I told him that I love him." Jesse tried to restrain a smirk.  
  
"And why is this such a tragedy?"  
  
"Well, I told him over the phone and he just said 'oh' then I hung up." Jesse rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why did you hang up?"  
  
"I was scared of what he'd say." Cassidy hung her head and stared into her coffee. Jesse was thinking of how to phrase her reply, but James intervened.  
  
"I can see why you'd be scared Cass." James stood up from his armchair and perched on the arm of the sofa next to Cassidy. "But when you tell a guy you love him, it generally comes as a bit of a shock. He'll get over it, but if he feels the same way he'll want to tell you sooner rather than later."  
  
"And what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Cassidy's striking eyes filled with tears again. "I've never loved anybody as much as I love Butch." Her sincerity was obvious in her quavering voice as another tear spilled down her cheek. Jesse tenderly wiped it away and pulled Cassidy into another hug. Cassidy draped her arms around Jesse's waist and sobbed once again onto her shoulder.   
  
"Shh, it's OK Cassidy, it'll be OK, I'm sure that Butch feels the same about you and if he doesn't then he's obviously not worth the tears. I know that that's a scary thought, but James and I went through the same thing, and look at us now." Jesse realised that James was now sobbing. She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" Cassidy turned around in Jesse's arms so that she could see James. She chuckled and handed him the tissues. Choked by sobs, James managed to reply.  
  
"It's just like a fairy tale, you're like a princess who just doesn't know how to tell her prince charming that they're perfect for each other." Jesse smiled and blew a kiss to James before turning her attentions back to Cassidy.  
  
"Do you know where Butch is now?" Cassidy glanced at the clock on the wall. It was half past eleven.  
  
"I'd guess he's in bed. I probably should go, I'm sorry that I disturbed you so late at night." Jesse dismissed this comment.  
  
"No problem, but call before you come round next time!" She smiled.  
  
"Thank you for being here." Cassidy hugged James, then Jesse.  
  
"Just remember" Jesse added "If he's worth the worry he'll give you a reply pretty soon. If he doesn't, ditch the loser and move on."  
  
"But, if he doesn't reply…I'll always love him…" Jesse smiled knowingly.  
  
"He'll give you his answer as soon as he sees his chance. Trust me, I know." Cassidy grinned widely and hugged Jesse once more. "And I want all the gory details!" Cassidy giggled and departed. Jesse returned to the living room where James had rapidly composed himself. He smirked wickedly at her.  
  
"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Jesse yawned.  
  
"Actually, I'm really tired, we can do it tomorrow though." James pouted at her and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, donuts for breakfast tomorrow on me." James' face lit up, he kissed her goodnight and they went to their separate bedrooms.  
  
********  
The following day was a rare day off for Jesse and James. They went downstairs to the Rocket Café for a leisurely breakfast at ten a.m. James was starting on his third donut when a familiar green-haired man ran over to them and sat heavily down.  
  
"Cassidy told me that she loves me." Butch then began rambling incoherently. Jesse placed a hand on his arm to silence him.  
  
"OK, slow down. When did she tell you this?"  
  
"Y…yesterday morning, I was out shopping and she called me, but she hung up right after she said it. By the time I got back home, she was gone." Butch sighed. Jesse once again found herself fighting off a smirk.  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
"I haven't seen her. I left our quarters before she woke up. I don't know what I should say to her." James rolled his eyes somewhat indiscreetly.  
  
"Do you love her?"   
  
"Hell yes!"  
  
James sighed, exasperated. "Then where's the problem?" Butch turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Well, she might want to…I mean…I've never…" Jesse stared at him through eyes the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Seriously?" Her tone was more than a little taken aback. "You've never done it?"  
  
"Well, never with anyone else, I mean, I know what it's like, but not with another person." James began to choke on his donut. Jesse gave him a firm slap on the back and he recovered enough to say,  
  
"Please Butch, never bring that up again in public!" Jesse looked pensive for a moment.  
  
"You boys wait here, I'll be back in about half an hour." Jesse left the café and the two men sat in awkward silence for a few moments.  
  
"So." Butch began to search for a conversation topic. "Umm…any luck in capturing Pikachu?" James sighed; this wasn't going to be a very fun half an hour.  
  
********  
Jesse returned thirty-five minutes later. She edged nonchalantly into the café carrying a brown paper bag. Jesse reached the table where James and Butch were sat and handed the bag to Butch. "This is some stuff you might need. Use the green packet the first time and the purple packet after that." Butch went to empty the bag but Jesse grabbed his hands before he could. "Don't empty that in here! Just have a look inside!" Butch peered into the bag then looked at Jesse, a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
" What makes the ribbed ones different?" James' eyes widened but Jesse, tongue firmly in cheek, replied matter-of-factly  
  
"They don't make any difference to you, but believe me, Cassidy will love you more for them." James smirked childishly earning him a slap from Jesse. Butch once again stared into the bag and looked up at Jesse in alarm.  
  
"Chocolate body paint? A Whip? HANDCUFFS?" Jesse placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh! Not so loud! They're just for experimentation, once you and Cassidy know what you like, you can start making it more fun."  
  
"Oh right, oh, James mentioned something about that whilst you were gone." Butch grinned devilishly. "I'll bet Cassidy looks just as hot as James reckons you do in a corset, fishnets and suspenders!" Jesse was speechless as she glared at James. What was he thinking when he told Butch about their sex life! James seemed to know he was in for it later and he gazed apologetically at her through his huge emerald eyes. He knew that he could get away with anything if he shot Jesse a look through those eyes. Jesse hated that she could be so easily manipulated, but how could she resist that look?  
  
Butch brought her back to reality. "OK…so, when should I, y'know, tell her?" Jesse thought for a moment.  
  
"Is Cassidy still in bed?" Butch shrugged.  
  
"She was when I left, but I've been gone almost an hour, she could've got up by now." Jesse stood up and grabbed Butch.  
  
"What are you still hanging around for? Be there for her when she wakes up! Go!" Jesse hugged him. "Good luck!" Butch grinned and ran out of the café. Once he was gone, James turned to Jesse with a grin.  
  
"Let's go back to our quarters, I have a surprise for you." And he led her away by the hand.  
  
*******  
Butch gazed down at the sleeping woman. He sighed as he watched her chest gently rise and fall and he stroked her silky golden hair. Cassidy's pale complexion and slightly pink cheeks made her look just like a sleeping beauty. Cassidy began to stir slightly and she opened her eyes, their dazzling amethyst hue sparkled as she tried to bring Butch into focus. She sat bolt upright. "Butch! What the hell are you doing-" But he cut her off by pressing a finger gently to her lips. He laid her back down on the bed and kissed her. Throwing her caution to the wind, Cassidy didn't allow herself to feel shocked as she kissed him back. They pulled slightly away from each other.  
  
"Cassidy." Butch whispered. "I love you."  
  
With her eyes filling with tears, Cassidy held Butch close to her. "I love you too."  
  
********  
"No peeking, just stay here." Jesse conceded and obeyed James. She remained on the couch, eyes screwed shut. A few moments later, James returned. "OK, you can look now." Jesse gasped, James stood before her holding the largest bunch of red roses that Jesse had ever seen in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. He handed the roses to her and kissed her cheek. "Happy two-month anniversary Jess." She hugged him as best she could with an armful of flowers.  
  
"Oh, James you shouldn't have! I don't have anything for you, I didn't realise we've only known each other for two months…hey, we've known each other for over ten years!" James raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh I'm not counting from when we first met." Jesse giggled.  
  
"Well, I'll put these in a vase and then we can celebrate properly." James' face lit up in anticipation and he went to get two champagne glasses.  
  
********  
Butch played vacantly with a stray strand of Cassidy's hair. She snuggled in closer to him and he kissed her cheek. Butch held her close to him as she lay, with her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beating whilst her long fingers gently traced intricate patterns on his toned stomach. They both sighed contentedly at the same time, and then both realised and laughed gently. "Butch, that was…."  
  
"…Beautiful, just like you." Butch smiled. There was nobody else in the world that he would rather have shared his first time with. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cassidy. "Marry Me," he whispered to her. Cassidy sat up and stared him in the eyes. He examined her beautiful face but couldn't quite read her expression. Butch cursed himself for asking her so early in their relationship, he'd probably scare her off, she'd hate him, and she'd say no, she'd…  
  
"Yes."  
  
********  
By that evening Jesse had all but forgotten about Cassidy. She had spent a wonderful afternoon with James. He was the best lover she had ever had and there had been a few to choose from. She cuddled closer to him. They were facing each other and he stroked her cheek. "Jesse?" She sighed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When was the last time anybody told you that you really are the most beautiful woman on the planet?"  
  
"Oh, I get that every day from most people." James looked horrified and Jesse laughed. "I'm kidding! But I'd have to be the most beautiful woman in the world because you are the most beautiful man." She kissed him and they were both about to take it further for the fourth time that day when they heard a knock at the door. They groaned simultaneously. "Not again."  
  
"Leave it Jess, if it's important they'll come back."  
  
"No, I'd better go get it."  
  
"But Jesseeee!" James whined at her. "Please, just leave it! Whatever it is can wait!" Jesse was about to reply when a shrill voice called from the corridor.  
  
"Jesse? If you're in I need to speak to you now, it's important." Jesse groaned.  
  
"That's Cassidy. I can't ignore her." James sighed.  
  
"Yeah, go and answer it."  
  
"I'll try to make it quick." Jesse climbed out of bed, pulled on a robe and walked through to the living room. She pulled the door open to find Cassidy looking slightly dishevelled but ecstatically happy. Without warning Cassidy grabbed Jesse, kissed both of her cheeks and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou soo much for all of your help thankyou will you be my maid of honour? I love you Jesse!" Jesse blinked, trying to make sense of what had just been said as she hugged her back.  
  
"Umm, that's fine Cassidy, anytime I can help just ask, but me and James were in the middle of..." Jesse did a double take. "Maid of honour? You mean you and Butch are-"  
  
"We're getting married!" Cassidy nodded emphatically.  
  
"Married? Oh my…well, um, congratulations I guess, but are you sure that you're ready? I mean, how long have you two known each other?"  
  
"Well, we knew each other in high school, but we've been living together for just over two years. We certainly know enough about each other, and now that we love each other too, it's just perfect! I know what I'm doing Jesse." Jesse smiled.   
  
"You two are going to be very happy together. I would love to be your maid of honour." Jesse hugged Cassidy.  
  
"Thanks Jess, I love you, don't ever change!" Jesse watched as the girl who used to be her biggest rival skipped down the hallway back to her own quarters before she returned to James.  
  
********  
Cassidy returned to her quarters to find all of the lights turned off. The living room was bathed in a dusky orange glow from the window, which Butch was gazing pensively out of. Cassidy walked up behind him and snaked her arms gently around her waist. Butch turned around to face her and held up a small black satin box, which he slowly opened. Cassidy's jaw dropped. The box contained a slim gold band set with three glittering diamonds that refracted the evening sunlight into a spectrum of dazzling colour. Butch smiled innocently. "We didn't do this properly this afternoon. You're my princess and you deserve everything to be perfect." Butch got down on one knee in front of her. "Cassidy, will you do me the greatest honour imaginable. Will you be my wife?" A tear spilled down Cassidy's cheek. The way she felt was almost indescribable. She'd already agreed to marry Butch but this moment was so perfect, so beautiful, and so wonderful that it felt like a new experience. Cassidy nodded.  
  
"Yes." Butch kissed her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Cassidy felt like the princess in a fairy tale. Her prince swept her up in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.  
  
And they all lived, as they say, happily ever after.  
  
  



End file.
